When Wizards meet Demigods
by Naomi1234
Summary: Our Heroes of Olympus are minding their own business after the 2nd Giant war when Chiron issues a new quest. The Seven, Thalia, Nico, and Grover are sent to Hogwarts under cover as exchange students from America. Their quest is to keep Harry Potter and co safe from Voldemort. Set after Blood of Olympus and during Harry's 5th year.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

 **Our Heroes of Olympus are minding their own business after the 2nd Titan war when Chiron issues a new quest. The Seven, Thalia, Nico, and Grover are sent to Hogwarts under cover as exchange students from America. Their quest is to save Harry Potter and co from Voldemort. Set after Blood of Olympus and during Harry's 5th year.**

Chapter 1-Say What?

Percy POV

Finally, the war with Gaea was over, and we were all on our way back home on the Argo II. All of us except for Leo that is. Everyone missed him, including me even though I barely knew him. He'd sacrificed himself for us. Even though it was in the prophecy, It didn't occur to me until Leo was gone that someone would actually die. I was shaken out of my thoughts when there was a knock at my door. I stood up and opened it to find my wonderful girlfriend waiting impatiently and excitedly. Her eyes were sparkling and bright. I raised an eyebrow. She gave me a quick hug,

"You need to come outside," She said,"You won't believe this." Annabeth grabbed my hand and dragged me to the deck of the Argo II where the rest of the seven were surrounding something, all talking at once. I pushed through everyone and couldn't believe my eyes.

There in all of his dorky glory was Leo smiling like a maniac, (which he was)

"The supreme, commander awesomeness has arrived!" He changed his nick-name! I gave him a hug after Jason and Piper.

"So great you're not dead Valdez!" I said. The demigods all started talking at once.

"Where have you been! We missed you."

"Did you actually die?"

"So glad you're ok"

Leo laughed and raised his hands like he was a pop star waiving to his fans.

"I did actually die," he said. Everyone frowned

"But then how…" Piper said,"We had the vial" Leo scratched the back of his neck.

"About that I sort of…kinda…switched the vials a while ago." Piper smiled and replied

"The important thing is that you're here…but I'm still gonna kick your dorky behind for that!" He gulped. Piper can be scary if she really wants to. Annabeth pushed through everyone. Now fuming with anger.

"We all thought you were dead!" She said through clenched teeth.

"I was…" He said. Uh oh. I've known Annabeth long enough to know not to play games with her emotions. Said person's face got fiery red and she punched Leo in the face.

"Geez Owl face" He said holding his nose."I thought you'd be glad to see me"

"I am." She said still visibly mad. I gave my girlfriend a side hug,

"She has strange ways of showing affection" I said simply,"You leave for two weeks she punches you, you disappear for months she judo flips you. I speak from experience." Annabeth lightly punched my shoulder.

"Both those times I thought you were dead!" She said no longer angry. I shrugged

"Point taken." She was about to say something when I noticed that there was someone else behind Leo. I got a better look and realized it was Calypso. Uh Oh. The same Calypso that I left on the island a few years back. the same one who was supposed to be off her island because of my request to the gods a few years ago. I walked up to her.

"Look Calypso.." I said kindly. She stopped me

"It's fine," She said,"I know you love Annabeth, and I love Leo so it's fine. Plus…even though I know you wished for me to get off of that island and the gods didn't do it, Leo got me out and so i'm good." I let out a breath

"Oh good!" I said sighing with wide eyes. Annabeth laughed at my facial expression, and Calypso joined in.

"We've never formally met…"Calypso said turning to Annabeth "Im Calypso"

Annabeth smiled,

'Annabeth"

Calypso was about to say something when I heard Leo practically scream.

"OH MY GODS I CAN SEE CAMP HALF BLOOD. WE"RE ALMOST ON GLOROUS LAND" He shrieked and ran around the deck muttering to himself.

"Glorious?" I asked. Leo, being very mature stuck his tongue out at me, and then continued muttering words like, land, earth and for some reason dirt face. I ran to the railing and faintly saw Long Island in front of us near the sun set. I gave Annabeth a quick kiss and said

"Look at that we're almost home." She smiled and gave me a hug.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When we were landing, I saw all of the campers run toward us with smiles on their faces. We ran off of the ship and were surrounded by our family. We were all really happy to be there, but Leo went all out, screaming and kissing the ground. After being bombarded with questions, Chiron came forward,

"Welcome back!" He said. Annabeth sprinted up to him through the crowds of people and gave him a hug. Chiron was like her father to her. He had practically raised Annabeth. After answering a few questions from campers Chiron saw how tired we were and sent us off to our cabins.

Sadly we'd missed dinner, but Chiron told us to meet him at the big house in 1 Hour. We asked why, but he said not to worry about it and to get some rest and change. After saying good bye to Annabeth I ran to my cabin, and opened the door. It smelled just like how I remembered, Montauk. I smiled and sat on my bed. It began to dawn on me how much I stunk so I took a shower and changed into a new pair of jeans and my Camp Half Blood shirt. I then ran to the Athena cabin and saw Annabeth sitting on her bunk with blueprints spread around her and Dealdus's laptop in front of her. Wait a minute… Dealdus's Laptop?

"Where'd you get the laptop didn't you loose it?" I asked, She grinned

" A few minutes ago Athena showed up and she said that she had gotten the gods to get it back for me after I lost it." She was practically bouncing with joy. I smiled and kissed her,

"That's great!" She nodded,

"and everything I had previously is still on here!" I looked at my watch,

"I know you love your computer and all, but it's been an hour so you're gonna have to part with it for a few minutes. I know its hard." I said grinning. She punched my shoulder,

"haha you're hilarious"

We ran to the big house to find Chiron waiting for us. Along with him was the seven Thalia, Nico and Grover. I gave Grover a bro-hug.

"Grover!" I said. "i haven't seen you in forever man!"

"Hey Percy" He said "Good to see you."

"I suppose your cousin is dead meat." Nico and Thalia said simultaneously before glaring at each other.

"Thalia Nico!" I ran to them and gave each a hug. I then looked at Chiron,

"Why is everyone here?" I asked.

"I needed to talk to you but first let's eat. We followed him around a corner and saw that food had been prepared for all of us. We sat down. I knew something was up. Chiron obviously wanted us to do something.

"So" Chiron said as we began eating,"I have…well. how do I explain this…do you guys know about witches and wizards?" He asked. We nodded."They're real" Thalia spit water out of her mouth.

"you mean those minor kids of Hecate who live in England or something." She said. He nodded

"Turns out there's one 'evil' wizard who has been cheating death." Chiron continued. Nico spoke up

"I've heard of him. Hades rants on and on about how much paperwork he causes."

"well over the last few years this wizard has been trying to kill a young wizard named Harry Potter." I cracked a grin at the name. Nico saw me,

"If you think the name Harry Potter's funny wait till you hear the others." he said.

"Chiron's not telling you for a reason. I had a laughing fit and didn't stop for about an hour." I raised an eyebrow.

Chiron continued,

"I'm going to issue you another quest. (cue groan). Don't worry all you have to do is protect Harry for a while until we can deal with the wizard-" I interrupted,

"Why do you need all of us?" I asked,"It's just a minor child of hecate." Chiron grimaced

"He's more powerful than you think. Anyway you will be attending a wizard school named…well…don't freak out…Hogwarts." We all fell out of our seats laughing except for Nico who was just sniggering. I wiped the tears from my face,

'You mean to say…haha…that…haha…the famous name of a famous school…haha…was named Hogwarts. That totally sounds like…haha… a skin disease." The laughter grew louder. Finally after a few minutes we all calmed down

"As I was saying," Chiron said slightly annoyed,"You must protect Harry until the gods can deal with Vold-the wizard."

"Just out of curiosity" frank said,"What's the wizards name?"

"Voldemort" All hell broke loose. Everyone was on the floor turning red with laughter

"gods help those wizards." Chiron muttered.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After laughing like no tomorrow Chiron told us all to pack and meet up at Thalia's tree in 30 minutes. He gave us giant suitcases that I probably could of fit in. I lugged the suitcase to my cabin, and began to pack. I only filled up maybe half of the suitcase, but hey I travel light.

I went up to Thalia's tree and saw that I was the first one, so I pulled out my phone (Leo had made us monster proof ones) and played angry birds for a while. (Don't judge) until everyone came.

"Alright" Chiron said,"you will be staying at a house owned by a man named Sirius Black, who is Harry's godfather, and no I do not mean god literally. The gods have agreed to shadow travel you there, but first you need to know your cover. You are exchange students from a wizard school called Half Blood Creek. I made then name up myself. " I raised an eyebrow,

"Don't we need wands or something" I asked. Chiron nodded,

"I have them here," He handed us each a box. I pulled mine out. It was sea-green and about 9 inches. The box said 'tail of a pegasus'. I guess thats what's in it.

Just then my father Poseidon and Hades appeared out of thin air.

"Are you ready to leave?" Zeus asked. We nodded,

"Good" My Father said,"You will give your identity to the people at Mr. Black's house, but at Hogwarts, don't you dare laugh at the name, it's optional for you to give your true identity after you gain trust of people,… so after maybe a month or two. Unless they began to suspect you're on Voldemort's, side, yet again stop laughing. If so, give your identities." We nodded.

"Be safe" Poseidon said, and he and Zeus waved their hands. My father nodded at me as Chiron, my father, my uncle, and my home disappeared. I felt like I was falling, the wind howled, and my stomach flew into my head.

Once the air and Thalia stopped screaming(Her fear of heights remember) we all appeared in front of a house labeled 12., with our luggage by our side. I wasn't sure what street we were on but it didn't matter. We walked to the door, and finally Jason got up the courage to knock. A man opened the door, he had bright orange hair.

"Molly" He said to someone behind him,"The students are here"

 **TADA all done. I hope you liked it please review! Also please tell me what you wouldn't and would want to see on this story! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Totally-Awesome: Aw…Thanks!

: Cool thanks!

Guest: Don't worry, I won't pair him up with any wizard. Haha

Someone:Thanks

Wise Girl 77-HAHA THANKS

Guest: Great idea, thanks

Wow 9 followers with one chapter! Thanks guys. Here's the wanted next chapter.

Chapter 2- We introduce ourselves

Annabeth POV

The orange-red haired man opened the door more and let us in, just as someone probably Molly came running down the stairs.

"Hello Children! I'm Mrs. Weasley" She said,"Please do come in and make yourself at home!" I liked her immediately. She was a lot like Percy's mom Sally in the way that she was very inviting. I smiled and shook her hand,

"I'm Annabeth." I said, "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine." After the others introduced themselves, Mrs. Weasley led us through a hallway, and into a room that seemed to be the family room.

"Please, sit down, I'm going to get the other children." She left the room, and I could faintly hear her say as she went upstairs,

"Weasley's, Hermione, adults, and Harry, they're here." There were many couches so we all sat down. Percy pulled me down next to him, and gave me a quick kiss.

"She reminds me of your mom you know." I said to him. He frowned,

"You guys are too close in my opinion, she talks about you ALL THE TIME.." I laughed and leaned into him. He gave me his signature lopsided grin just as many people entered the room. I widened my eyes as there was one person who looked a lot like Percy except he had glasses and was scrawnier. Said person looked at Percy with confusion. He must of noticed it too.

"Go around and say your names." Mrs. Weasley said to the group of people in front of us.

"Sirius Black, Fred, George, Moody, Mr. Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Ron, Hermione, Harry (So that was his name),Ginny, Mr. Weasley,"

"And as you know, I'm Mrs Weasley." None other than Mr. Weasley said.

"Now please explain to the children who you are," She continued,"Us adults already know, but the children don't" I leaned forward, and looked at the students,

'Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?" I asked, They nodded

"Well….I don't know how to say this…They're real" Hermione looked at me in disbelief.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Prove it" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure?" The adults who knew how powerful we were were shaking their heads no.

"Yes" Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Do you have a room you're not afraid of getting a little battered up?" I asked Sirius Black. He nodded

"Follow me everyone."He led us around a few corners. At one point I was sure I saw a small creature lurking around but I must have been seeing things. Then sirius led us to a door that he unlocked and opened. It was the perfect size. About 30 ft Tall and 20 ft wide.

"Ok," I said,"We're gonna have a big 3 fight." The demigods nodded while the wizards looked confused

"It means that the 3 most powerful demigods will fight each other. Basically." I didn't want to get into the Big 3 Gods right now. I looked back at the demigods.

"Ok," I said,"Percy, Jason, and …Nico, against each other." Hazel looked at me thankfully. I smiled, I knew she wasn't a big fan of fighting for no reason, even though she was a daughter of the big 3.

Percy POV

I smiled evilly at Nico and Jason. They returned the gesture.

"3…2…1…" Annabeth said"…GO!" I immediately ran to Nico, I knew he was powerful, so I needed to get to him first before the Achilles curse caught up to me.

(A/N In his story Percy decided to go to the underworld again and became invincible once more so he could always protect Annabeth. And everyone else…But mostly annabeth. PERCABETH FOEVER!)

I ran to Nico while he and Jason ran to me. Aw man. Nico stopped for a minute and closed his eyes, when they opened they were black an looked endless. Just Great. That meant he was talking to the dead. Just then and there Nico raised his arms and skeletons came out of the cracks in the room. The wizards gasped.

"You think that's cool?" I asked,"Watch this." I concentrated for a moment and felt the familiar tug in my gut. I could sense a lot of water below the room underground. I willed it to come out of the cracks, and go to Jason holding him back against the wall and it crushed the skeletons on it's way. Yay. I pulled out riptide and smashed the remains of the dead to dust. I Then felt my eyes turn blue (New power I found out recently) and wiled the water to from a tornado around me. Jason got one of his arms free and shot a blast of lightening to my tornado, but it just made it more powerful by adding lightening.

"Thanks Jase!" I said as I willed more water to pin him down,"Now my tornado is powerful, and lighteningful."

"Lighteningful isn't a word" I heard Annabeth say. I stuck my tongue out and she returned the gesture laughing.

I looked at the wizards who had a look alf pure shock on their faces. Shock and awe. I laughed as I studied their faces. I wish I hadn't been looking for so long, because what I didn't realize was that 1. Jason had gotten completely free of his trap, and 2. He and Nico had combined forces, and created skeletons with lightening around them.

I turned around just as the first one electrocuted me. Even with my curse it hurt like hell.

All done! I'm planning to update soon, but I am going on a trip on Friday, so I probably won'tt be able to update until after. But I still might be able to. If i get a lot of reviews it motivates me to stop vacationing and write a little. Haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all of the support. I love you guys! Here's the next chapter. I realized I forgot to do a disclaimer, so here it is:**

Disclaimer: As much as I'd wish, I sadly do not own the PJO or HP stories.

Chapter 3

Hermione POV

I watched in disbelief as those so called demigods fought. Demigods aren't real. Right? Come on back me up on this brain, I thought as I raced through my brain trying to remember anything about demigods or Greek myths. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I saw Percy look our way for a while, not realizing that his so called cousins were behind him creating something bloody scary.

The small one, Nico I think, summoned a few more skeletons from the ground. They were different from the other ones. These had swords. Then Jason electrocuted the undead giving them an aura of blue lightning. I widened my eyes and looked at Percy who was still studying us, laughing at our expressions and oblivious as to what was happening behind him. Said person saw our faces and turned around just in time to be stabbed in the side with one of the blades. The blade bounced off of him, but he still got electrocuted. I gasped. How come the blade didn't go through him?

Percy yelped in pain, but quickly composed himself and pulled a pen out of his pocket. Next to me Ron sneered,

"What's a pen gonna-OH MY GOD, BLOODY HELL!" I could hear Ron fall out of chair as I looked to Percy just as he uncapped the pen and it lengthened into a sword with words scribbled on the side. I didn't think it was english.

Percy slashed through the skeletons like they were made of clay. I saw Mrs. Weasley who looked like she would faint any second from shock. Apparently Annabeth noticed it to, because she sighed and walked on to the battle field. The boys stopped immediately.

"Alright," She said slight disappointment etched in her voice,"That's enough" The boys whined until she gave them a death glare. And can I just say…bloody hell it was scary. Her eyes bore into your soul. In case you haven't noticed, she and I will be great friends. I'll make sure of it. No, it's not creepy, its being nice. I looked to Annabeth with newfound respect,

"Alright, I guess I believe you now. But just wondering…why did you go through all of the trouble of waging war on each other just to prove your heritage?" Annabeth's eyes shone,

"It's more fun that way, and we constantly need to be training and on our feet in case of any more attacks." She said the last part with a sadness and new alertness in her eyes. Percy came up to her and gave her a hug.

"It's ok Wise girl," He said,"We have gone through al of this together and we will continue to." She smiled and pecked his lips. Ginny and I cooed simultaneously, earning an eye roll from Harry and Ron.

"Alright," Percy said,"We'll answer questions after dinner. I can smell the food from here." we looked at him strangely. Annabeth sighed,

"He's a food magnet. No matter where we are, he can find it." I nodded.

Annabeth POV

After dinner we all sat around the fireplace ready to a answer questions.

"I'll go first" Hermione said sitting down across from us. I nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"Who are you really" Percy looked at me

"Full titles?" I nodded my head,

"Why not." I looked at Piper and nodded at her.

"Im Piper McLean, Greek daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. I'm the Counsellor of cabin ten at Camp Half-Blood, a Hero of Olympus, and one of the Seven. My power is a rare one in Aphrodite children: I am a charmspeaker, meaning I can use the power of my voice and ask something of a person and they will do it.."

On Piper's left was Jason

"I'm Jason Grace, Roman son of Jupiter, the alter self of Zeus, the Greek god of the Sky and king of the Gods. I can call down lightning and bend the air currents so I can fly. I'm a Hero of Olympus, one of the Seven, and a Champion of Juno. I'm a Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and was once leader of the Fifth Cohort. I toppled the black throne of Kronos and destroyed the Titan Krios by myself and the giant Enceladus. I'm Thalia's brother."

Nico went next.

"Nico di Angelo, Greek Son of Hades, one of the Big Three, god of the Underworld and the Dead. I am the Ghost King, the Prince of Shadows, the Ambassador of Pluto, Counsellor of cabin Thirteen, and a Hero of Olympus. I helped defeat Kronos in the Second Titan War by leading armies of the dead to Mount Olympus. I played a part in the resealing of the Mother Gaea, primordial of the Earth and mother of the Giants and the Titans in the Second Giant War. I am around ninety years old because of a cursed hotel I was put in as a ten year old. I fought in the Battle of the Labyrinth against Kronos' army and am the only living son of Hades"

Leo was on his left,

"Well, I'm Leo Valdez," he said, grinning. "Though you may call me Super-Sized McShizzle, Repair Boy, The Supreme Commander of the Argo II, hot-head, or resort to screaming my last name in rage. Anything goes. I'm a Greek Son of Hephaestus, god of metalwork and forges, and can make anything you can think of. I'm the Counsellor of the Hephaestus cabin, number Nine." He looked at the skeptical expressions donning the Wizards faces. "I am also a hero of Olympus, one of the Seven of the Prophecy that saved the world from the goddess Gaea, and a participant of the Second Giant War. I also can summon fire at will."

To prove his point, he set his nose and hands on fire. We all rolled our eyes,

"First child of Hephaestus with that power in centuries, and-." He added.

"Hazel just go before he can brag more." I said. She laughed

"I'm Hazel Levesque," she started. "I'm a Roman daughter of Pluto, which is basically the Roman equivalent of Hades. Nico is my half-brother. I'm a member of the Fifth Cohort of the Twelfth Roman Legion, Camp Jupiter. I am also one of the Seven of the Prophecy who defeated Gaea in the Second Giant War. I'm the embodiment of Hades- Pluto's, other aspect: riches. I can control the earth and the gems beneath." Frank sat up strait.

"I'm Frank Zhang, Roman Son of Mars, the alter ego of Ares, the Greek god of war. I'm a Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and leader of the Fifth Cohort of Camp Jupiter. I'm one of the Seven of the Prophecy and lead the Fifth Cohort into battle against Gaea, as well as helping my friends and fellows fight her myself. My family line was blessed by the Greek god Poseidon, and I am a descendant of the first Argonauts. I carry their gift of shapeshifting." To prove his point Frank turned into an iguana. We all laughed while the wizards looked at us in disbelief. Frank turned back,

"Sorry, I got nervous" He said. Thalia sighed,

""I'm Thalia, Greek daughter of Zeus, Counsellor of cabin one and Lieutenant to Artemis the Hunter. I am one of the immortal Huntress maidens and a Hero of Olympus." She sighed again, bored already. "I also have way too many titles that I honestly couldn't be bothered remembering right now, so just know that crossing me is a bad, bad idea, my friends are off limits, so am I, and if you touch me I'll fry you" No one challenged her.

It washy turn so I sat up strait an proudly began to talk,

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Greek daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I'm the Counsellor of cabin six, and am the Architect of Olympus after it suffered from the Second Titan War. I navigated the Sea of Monsters, took on the Titan's Curse of holding up the sky, fought in the Battle of the Labyrinth and was the second leader of the Battle of Manhattan against Kronos's armies. I'm one of the Seven, receiver of the Mark of Athena and retriever of the Athena Parthenos, survivor of Tartatrus and defeater of Gaea." Percy smiled and pecked my lips. He was the last one to go.

"Let me guess." said Tonks,"Child of a minor god, new to the roll" Apparently she wasn't at the fight so she was going to get it from Percy. I looked at him. His eyes were darker and he looked mad. I whispered,

"Don't kill anyone." I'm not sure if he heard me. He walked right up to Tonks, towering over her.

"You want to bet?" He said. She crossed her arms,

"My name is Percy Jackson. I am the son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three, God of the Sea, the Earthshaker, Creator of Horses, the bringer of hurricanes and storms, and the King of Atlantis. I am the most powerful demigod of the century. "

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised at mention of most powerful in the century. Percy fumed.

"At twelve, I slayed the Minotaur, broke into Hades, and returned the Master Bolt to Zeus and the Helm of Darkness to the Underworld. I defeated the god of War, Ares, in a duel to the death. At thirteen, I sailed and navigated the Sea of Monsters, retrieving the Golden Fleece from Polyphemus to save my home. At fourteen I bore the weight of the sky and fought the Titan Atlas, I killed the Nemean Lion, navigated Daedalus' Labyrinth, witnessed the fading of Pan, god of the wild, and fought against Kronos's armies in the Battle of the Labyrinth. When I turned sixteen, I fulfilled the first Great Prophecy, defeated Kronos and his Titans in the Battle of Manhattan, and swam in the River Styx, taking on the Curse of Achilles to bring down the enemy and save the world. I was offered godhood, and I refused. I'm a Saviour of Olympus, Champion of Juno, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and Ambassador of Neptune. I restored the Legion's Crown to Camp Jupiter, destroyed the giant Polybotes, and embarked on the quest for the Seven of the Prophecy to put Gaea, the Primordial of the Earth, back to sleep. I survived in Tartarus for two weeks, the place where nightmares are real." She looked at him in surprise so did all of the other wizards.

I walked up to Percy,

"You forgot something." I said, He looked at me,

"What?" I kissed him. He smiled,

"You're were a seaweed brain then and always will be." He blushed and the room broke out into laughter.

 **All done, that one was long. Please review, thank you for all of your support so far! BTW, I did not come up with the long titles ( I was too lazy) so the titles are from Moonshroom420. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth POV.

The next morning I was so tired I felt like everything happening around me was a dream. You see, I STILL have nightmares about Tartarus. It's really annoying and I haven't gotten good sleep in weeks. Therefore I was up all night on and off sleeping with visions of Tartarus haunting me. So there I was sitting at the kitchen table at 5:30. I figured it was close enough to morning to get up.

A few minutes later Percy came downstairs. I immediately felt a little better.

"Hey wise girl, why are you up so early?"

"Time change I guess."

"Lame excuse, what's really wrong" He said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to me. I sighed,

"Nightmares" I said plainly, knowing he would understand.

"Still?" I nodded," They've gotten worse, have yours gone away?"

"Not completely" Percy said leaning on the back of his chair, "but they're better." He sighed,

"Maybe we should tell Chiron or something" He suggested.

"I can take care of myself Seaweed Brain, now can you please get me some water?" I said grinning. He gave a short laugh as he got up.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to ask for help with something you actually need help with."

"I'm too tired to get water, and my toe hurts."

"Haha very funny, but I'm serious." He said as he sat down and gave me my water.

"How about I'll give it a few more days, and if it doesn't get better, we'll talk to Chiron. Deal?"

"Sure Wise girl." He pecked me on the lips.

"Anyways, I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?" He began looking through the pantry.

"Percy this isn't your house, you can't just go looking in their cupboards."

"why?"

"Oh my gods, when we get back to camp you are taking an edict class from the Aphrodite cabin"

"I was just kidding!" Percy said,"Wait, have you taken a class at that hell house?"

"I don't need to, Athena is naturally good with manners. Therefore, so am I. " Percy rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Of course Athena would." He mumbled. I got up and put my glass in the sink,

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Why not." As we were walking out, a small creature stopped us.

"No, no, no. " the thing said,"Kreacher knows there are bad people outside house. But does master care? No, and neither do you." I was officially freaked out.

"OK," I said,"A. Who are you, B. We handle things like that often. It's nothing new."

"I am Kreacher, I am the elf of Master Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you." I said

"The feeling isn't mutual." I raised my eyebrows. Nice Guy.

"OK", Percy said,"We're just going to take a walk. Goodbye." And as quickly as we could we stepped out of the house.

We came back to the house around 45 minutes later to find everyone sitting at the dining room table.

"Hey," Leo said,"Where were you two?"

"Taking a walk."

"Whatever, I'm like starving because we weren't aloud to eat until you got back. So stop yammering and lets eat." I saw hermione roll her eyes. I sat down next to her.

"I know right," I said to hermione.

She laughed. Mrs. Weasley came over to the table with plates of food floating in the air behind her. The plates set themselves down, and my mouth instantly watered. I looked to my left and saw Percy do the same. We all loaded our plates with hash browns, eggs, bacon, fruit, and a drink called Butterbeer. I'd never tried it before, but it was surprisingly good.

"Today," Mrs. Weasley said,"We are going to Diagon Alley to get our supplies. "

I looked up at her,

"Do we get our stuff there also?" Mrs. Weasley smiled,

"No, Dumbledore said he already has your stuff, and you will receive it once you get to Hogwarts." I nodded

"in the meantime," Mrs. Weasley said,"You can all just look around Diagon Alley. I hear there are some new stores near Olivanders wand shop. Oh, I almost forgot, the only thing you will need to get are your robes. Dumbledore has already ordered them, but you will have to pick them up." Robes? I thought, Why Robes?

Once we all finished eating, we got ready and went to Diagon Alley.

"Ok, dears so-AHHHHHHH." Mrs. Weasley said as Nico appeared in the shadows around us. He looked up confused at Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh yah," I said,"He does things like that."

IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT TO DO FOR THIS STORY PLEASE TELL ME, I LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE HAPPEN IN EACH CHAPTER. THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT IN THIS!


End file.
